Mirror of Dreams and the Circus
by Void-chan
Summary: Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda are sent to England to retrieve a mirror with innocence in the possession of Mana's Traveling Circus, that can record a person's dreams. And who's dream does it record? Why, Kanda's of course! M for language, smut to come.


**Void:** And it lives to write again!!

**Kanda:** Somebody fucking shoot me….

**Void:** That's not very nice Yuu. If you're mean to me, I might just start writing about Allen with other people.

**Allen:** No you won't…

**Void:** I know, you two are just so fucking cute!!

**Lavi:** Void-nee-chan! Write one about meeee! But not with Allen, he's like my little brother and that's just wrong! And Yuu's too mean….. and I don't wanna have buttsex.

**Void:** Sorry, Lavi. I don't do straightness.

* * *

**Mirror of Dreams and the Circus**

* * *

Allen yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he made his way down the halls to Komui's office with Lenalee and Lavi chatting as they walked in front of him.

"Nii-san told me this mission will last through Christmas, so I'm gonna give him his present before we leave. Then I'll give you and Allen-kun your presents on Christmas!"

"So, what'd you get me, Lenalee? Huh? Huh?"

"Lavi! You know I can't tell you that! You'll just have to wait till then!"

"Aww, but Christmas is two weeks away! I can't wait that long!"

Allen smiled to himself as he watched Lavi give a mock pout as Lenalee waged a finger at him. Arriving at the madman's lair, he followed his friends inside. Komui greeted them, standing behind a huge mountain of papers that hide his desk as the three made their way to the couch. When the teenagers had settled on the couch, the door once again opened as Kanda strode in.

"Good, you're all here so let's get started, shall we? Kanda, have a seat."

"I'm not sitting next to that damn Moyashi." Kanda scowled as he looked over at the couch, the only open spot left was next to Allen, who smirked at him in return.

"O..kay. Well, anyways, for this mission you will all be going to England. We have discovered what we believe to be innocence in a mirror. It's in the possession of 'Mana's Traveling Circus' and you four are going to go retrieve it. This innocence seems to have the power to record dreams and play them back. Although the circus hasn't used it to cause any harm, we can't let it fall into the hands of the Earl. Your mission will most likely take you almost till New Years." Komui turned from his map and looked over at the exorcists, noticing the bored expression on Kanda's face, the small smile on Lenalee's and the mildly interested look on Lavi's. He stopped when he saw Allen, who appeared to be in some form of shock. "Allen? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Komui-san, but what was the name of the circus?" Allen quickly put on a smile as the two sitting next to him turned towards him.

"I believe it was 'Mana's Traveling Circus' and they'll be staying in England for the next few weeks. You'll be departing tonight at 8, so make sure everyone eats before hand. It's a little after 6 right now, so try not to be late. That's all, you can go now."

Kanda turned on his heel and walked out the door, Lavi and Lenalee in toe. Allen stayed back a few feet, giving himself time to think as he half listened to Lenalee and Lavi talking.

"Wow, a circus! I've never been to a circus before, and a traveling one! That must be so fun, getting to see so many different places!" Lenalee was skipping around in her excitement. Lavi just laughed as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, we get to see a lot of different places being exorcists too, Lenalee. But it would be nice to travel and not have to worry about whether you'll come back or not."

"Mou, Lavi! That's so depressing! Hey, Allen-kun, how about the three of use go to dinner?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Allen looked at the excited faces of his friends. Quickly giving them a gentle smile, he nodded and followed them to the canteen.

-Dinner-

Allen sat at the table behind his mound of food, shoveling it into his face with such speed any normal person would have choked to death. Getting wrapped up in his thoughts once again, he did end up choking. He started coughing and sputtering as Lavi smacked him on the back a few times and Lenalee offered him a glass of water. Muttering a thanks, he took the water and downed it in one gulp before letting out a huge sigh.

"Are you okay, Allen? I've never seen you choke on your food before!"

Smiling at the red-head next to him, Allen gave a quick nod and went back to devouring his dinner.

"Maybe you should slow down, Allen-kun…..Allen-kun?"

"Don't bother, he's eating. He won't notice anything until he's done. Oh! It's Yuu! Let's annoy him!"

Grinning evilly, Lavi got up and turned, only to find that Kanda had been expecting it and was already behind him with Mugen out.

"Piss me off, and I'll slice you, rabbit."

"Calm down, Yuu. I haven't even done anything!" Lavi sweat dropped as the black blade was put closer to his neck.

"Oh? But I could have sworn I heard you say my first name just now." Giving Lavi a death glare, Kanda took a step forward, feeling satisfied with himself when Lavi took a step back.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, Y- I mean, Kanda!" Laughing sheepishly, Lavi took another step back, only to run into the bench.

"Good. It's time to leave, so get your asses moving. If you don't slow me up too much, we might make the train in time to not have to jump on it." The swordsman sheathed his katana and walked casually out of the canteen.

"Man, that was good! Well, should we get going? It should be about time to leave, right?" Allen grabbed his tray full of dishes and walked off, Lenalee dragging a half petrified Lavi behind her as she followed.

* * *

**Void: **Well...it's a little short...

**Lavi:** Aren't they always? You never write long chapters, I mean, if you added two or three of your chapters together then maybe it would be a decent length...but probably not.

**Void:** Shut it, or I'll make you have buttsex with every guy in the Order except Allen and Kanda! And I'll throw in Tyki and a few rounds of torture from Cross!

**Lavi:** Eep!(shuts his mouth)

**Kanda:** I like your style...

**Allen:** You're both twisted...

**Void: **(pulls out a 2 ltr of Mountain Dew and starts chugging it)

**Allen:** Oh shit, run!


End file.
